Poltergasms
by Woody K
Summary: Peach and Daisy made love to some Boos. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


One day, Daisy asked Peach to meet her naked at a Ghost House in Soda Jungle. Once she made it, Peach asked Daisy, "What are doing this time?"

"Having sex with some Boos."

Peach giggled, "Jeez, what won't you make love to?"

As they entered, the mere fact that Peach and Daisy were completely naked made Boos quickly approach them. Peach felt Daisy standing behind her, very close. She could feel the heat from Daisy's body and that was getting to her, Peach could feel her pussy getting wet, but that didn't take much.

The naked princesses waggled their bare bottoms to make the Boos horny for them, Peach and Daisy as two Boos began rubbing their buttocks. Both ghosts each used using one hand to rub their already-soaked pussies. Moaning and eyes closed, Peach spoke hotly to Daisy, "Oh my god, this feels so good."

Daisy's arms gripped Peach tightly and her open mouth slid on Peach's neck, her finger slid in Peach's vagina. As Daisy's breath was hot on her neck, she spoke with lots of urgency, "These Boos feel amazing, I'm so horny that I might go crazy and jump on you..."

Peach giggled, wiggled her butt at Daisy and replied, "Sounds good to me, baby!"

While Boos were rubbing their vaginas, Peach shoved her naked butt at Daisy, who responded by holding onto Peach and bucking her hips at her. The naked woman drove their fingers deep into each other's pussies and kissed passionately, crying out and cumming like two wild woman, grinding their asses against each other. They roughly grabbed each other's bottoms and held them tightly, saying, "Let's get pussy fucked by these Boos!"

Suddenly, the Boos stuck their cocks into their butts, Peach and Daisy slid their hands down to each other's pussies and kissed each other's lips so they could feel each other's hot breaths. Damn, their naked bodies were already shuddering from their hands on each other's cunts, they sucked each other's bottom lips and pulled on them while lightly patting each other's vulvas was driving them crazy.

They couldn't help but moan as Boos punded them while they slid their fingers through each other's pussies, then very close to their own face and watching each other's eyes, Peach and Daisy brought their fingers to their mouths and noisily sucked on them. Peach and Daisy kissed again with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Peach wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck, the tomboy hugged Peach's bare back and caressed Peach's buttocks. The nude women held onto each other and roughly kissed as they began grinding their vaginas together. To them, it could only feel good and they way their horny pussies and enraged clits caused friction pushed them to orgasm after only a few seconds, their nude bodies rocking hard in spasms while they squealed loudly.

Next, they got on all fours while facing each other, they watched the Boss slowly slide their penises disappear inside them. The nude princesses breathed deeper and tossed their hair back, letting their pussies seem to swallow the dicks as they exhaled in hot little squeals. While being pounded from behind, Peach and Daisy kissed each other, the blonde said, "Oooooooohhhhhhh...this feels sooooooooo fucking good..."

Daisy smiled, "I know right? FUCK!"

"Ooooooooohhhhhh...my pussy is so fucking wet!"

"Mine too."

Peach giggled and kissed Daisy's lips and cheeks as they slid themselves closer to each other so they could wrap their arms around each other. Their moans increased in volume as the Boos rammed their boners in their pussies real fucking hard, making Peach and Daisy scream.

The way Boos slid in and out of their naked vaginas drove them both to yet another climax, Peach and Daisy loudly squealed with pleasure as the ghosts kept fucking them, their fucks were shaking their gorgeous breasts and their hair.

Soon, they came like an earthquake and fell down on the floor, but they looked at the Boos and said, "Don't stop yet. Fuck us more!"

Those Boos haven't even slowed down, they kept at it, giving Peach and Daisy everything they needed, relentlessly fucking their hot pussies. Beofre they knew it, their orgasms hit them hard, making their bare body shake like hell and causing the Boos to torment their g-spots, the ladies cried out and came again for the Boos, their bare asses bouncing and wobbling out of control as their bodies went crazy.

Once they could take no more, the Boos slid their dicks from Peach and Daisy's pussies. The naked woman cuddled with Peach on top, she patted Daisy's quivering outer lips as they were tenderly licking and kissing each other, loving how hot their bare skin felt against each other.

Peach wrapped herself around Daisy and kissed her, then Daisy tucked her in her tummy so Peach could cuddle on top of her breasts, her breath felt so sweet against them while Daisy held Peach tightly, the same way she held her. She giggled at Daisy, "That was ghastly."


End file.
